


AvengerShots AfterDark

by SouthernLolita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless, Smut, Steve in a dress, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, What Have I Done, broom closets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smutz enjoy ya pervs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WELCOME!

This is were i will store all the dirty dirty shame. feel free to request pairings


	2. The arangement (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I was listening to “Blame it on the boom boom - by- black stone cherry’ and this happened

“Captain.”  
  
“Mr. Stark”  
  
Glances exchanged and in a split second, the contract was made.  They had been doing this for a while now, it started that night at the safe house, they were both so high strung and something just…snapped. One moment they were sniping at each other and then… then they couldn’t stop touching. It was like igniting a fire with alcohol - that bright flash that seemed to explode to life.  
  
Steve admittedly had second thoughts almost immediately. Having a crisis of conscious for having touched another man and liked it, but there was Tony. All smug smiles tell him it was fine, that things were different now and everyone had ‘experimented’ at least a little. Promised he wouldn’t say a word, they could call it a one off and never speak of it again.  
  
It wasn’t so easy to stop. When Steve told Tony he would miss him…he meant it. The solider didn’t make it a week before he called the billionaire asking to see him. They met for drink…then went back to a hotel and Steve broke the bed. Tony had never felt so deliciously sore all over, and in the morning did his best to return the favor.  
  
Stark was addicted from then on. Something about seeing Americas golden boy all, red-faced and spread out begging. It was the big boost to his already inflated ego. The sounds Steve made how he’d take anything …anything. Tony still gets chills every time he walks into his workshop. He can still see the hand shaped dents in the metal work table where he had Rogers bent over  panting and begging while he fingered him with the gauntlet on.  
  
They had this arrangement now, anytime. Anywhere. The thrill of almost being caught, of having this secrete from the world. This dirty, decedent, secret.  
  
  
Tony walked a little slower down the hall, he knew who was behind him and maybe that made his swagger a little more outlandish than usual. After all, he had someone to impress. He wore those tight jeans today for good reason. Stepping around the corner Stark almost made it past the broom closet. Almost.  
  
The heavy hand falling on the back of his neck and shoving him into the ting cleaning supply area hadn’t been a surprise but a gift. Soon a familiar mass of muscle was pressed to the inventors back.  “Morning sunshine.” he chuckled looking over his shoulder.  
  
Steve looked a mess, his cheeks already flushed and he pressed against the slighter man. “You wore them on purpose didn’t you?”  
  
Tony hummed feeling the Captains heavy erection pressed into his lower back. “Maybe, seems like my nefarious plots worked, should I salute the flag?”  
  
“Maybe you oughta drop and gimme 20.” Steve pressed his hips forward; it felt so awkward walking in uniform when he was so hard. Thank god, no one had entered that hallway that would have been terribly embarrassing.  
  
“Trying to make sure I get my protein sweetie?”  
  
“Well, you don’t eat enough as it is.”  
  
Steve moved back allowing the brunette to get on his knees and work the buckles and zips on his uniform. He could have cried at the relief when his cock sprang out of its confines.  
  
“Look at my poor baby.” Stark crones slowly running his hands up his lover’s thighs and grabbing the waistband of the clingy uniform. The material fell and pooled around Steve’s ankles, if anyone happened to open the door now there would be no way to hide.  Tony smirked up his solider knowing when that realization occurred to the blond. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take real good care of you”  
  
Steve found him self-breathing heavily as Tony took him in hand.  For a moment, the inventor just knelt there stroking him slowly.  
  
 “I wanna admire this monster for a bit” Tony said, with a little smile. “Look at you, all shaved for me. Did you do that last night?”  Before Steve could answer, Tony leaned forward and slowly bathed the tip of his cock in hot breaths.  
  
The solider gasped reaching forward to brace himself against the wall. Finally, a warm tongue flicked out and slowly licked the tip.  
  
“Tony…”  
  
That was enough, the sound of Steve breaking under his ministrations. That’s what Tony was looking for. He extended his tongue and began to encircle Steve’s length. Slithering his tongue down the underside of the shaft and worked his way back up to the head.  Tony looked up flattening his tongue and slowly bathing the hot flesh.  
  
Steve was loosing his mind. His fingers lacing back through the billionaire’s dark hair griping it to the root. He pinched his eyes closed when Tony finally swallowed him down.  “Fuck…” he breathed and couldn’t take it anymore, Tony knew exactly every button to press. That bastard.  
  
The brunette panted as he was jerked back from his prize, saliva dripping down his chin. “What’s wrong big boy?”  
  
“Turn around.” Steve growled pulling Tony up by his hair. Knowing how the billionaire liked it rough on occasion. “Drop your pants now.”  
  
“Sir yes sir.”  Tony stripped faster than anyone he’d ever seen.  
  
Steve crowded and pressed the slighter man against the wall, running his fingers along Starks side. He loved the feel of the compact muscle quivering beneath the skin. While Tony lighted things, rough Steve liked to be sweeter. He took a moment to kiss the back of his lovers neck and suck a red mark over the mans pulse point. Breathing in the scent of expensive cologne and Tony’s own natural smell of metal and oil.  
  
This would be the only reprieve; they had been in here for a while and could afford to be ‘missing’ to long. Steve trailed his fingers down and slid them between the inventors clef, “Your wet. Did you…” Steve gulped down feeling his cock throb at the idea.”  
  
“Sure did gorgeous. You should’ a seen me, working my hole in the shower before I came over here. Thinking about the last time, I did it to you. Remember how you begged me honey, how sweet you were when I sucked those pretty tits of yours.” Tony looked back at him. “I can’t wait to play with them some more Stevie.”  
  
“Don’t… their not…” Steve blushed but all Tony’s talk was going was making him ache. He had a better way to shut Stark up. So he took himself in hand and plunge into the playboys already stretched hole.  
  
Tony groaned and felt his eyes roll back in pleaser. A string of unintelligible sounds spilled over his lips as Steve held his hips and pounded into him. Barely able to utter the phrase “harder” and “more”, and Steve gave it to him. He was going to be bruised, but it was worth every moment of the mind numbing pleaser that spread over his nerves like a blanket. He came untouched and whining as Steve just kept going, abusing his over sensitive ass as the solider chased his own release.  
When Steve finial griped him pulling them back to chest Tony already knew before he felt the steady throb and rush inside him. They just breathed together fighting to stay vertical when everything in their brains was shouting to lie down and go to sleep.  
  
“Captain…”  
  
“Mr. Stark.”  
  



	3. Bucky’s Babe (Stucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I was asked for some femmy flavored Steve, I think I can do that. On your mark get set GO!

Things were different now, but one thing hadn’t changed. Well, it had - now Steve wasn’t wearing on his mother’s old slips.   
  
This was something that started all those years ago in that dusty tenement bedroom shortly after Sarah Rogers’s death. Bucky had come over with a bottle of whiskey and the two friends sat and reminisced. He didn’t think getting Steve drunk would end like it had, or that he’d want it.   
  
When thin little Steve stumbled out of the bathroom in that white satin slip his cheeks flushed from the boozes and lips red with balm. The mumble of words in that little confession. “Please Bucky... I know I’m...I’m no dame but I... please Bucky...”  He should have said no but the whiskey said yes and then… well then he couldn’t stop because maybe he always wanted this. Maybe all those years he spend protecting Steve all he really wanted was to pin the blonde down and take everything.   
  
Bucky did take, and not just that night but again later. When the liquor wore, off and he cornered his young friend whispering in his ear - “its ok babe, its ok. Be good girl for me sweetie and go rouge your lips. I love when my girl has pretty red lips.”

* * *

  
  
It was wrong then and maybe it was wrong now but who cares. They had each other back, hell, high water, and hydra couldn’t stop them. James Barnes was going to make the most of his new life.   
  
“Come on babe, you know what I like.” he whispered.   
  
Yes, some things had changed, but thanks to the internet, you could find almost anything. Included dresses that would fit a 6ft plus 200 some pound super solider, and make it look decent.   
  
Steve shivered and looked at the clock, he didn’t have to be anywhere for hours. Part of him wondered though if Bucky would let him change out of everything. It wouldn’t be the first time he went to a meeting or charity event with a pair of nylons or lace underwear hidden beneath his clothing. Rogers still fretted over the possibility that one day he’d get a call to assemble and be injured on the field. The embarrassment of disrobing in the med bay and some nurse seeing him in a pair of satin panties.   
  
“Yes Sir...”  
  
“That’s my girl.” oh and that phrase just took all the fight out of him.   
  
Steve would do anything for this man. Even be his girl.   
  
The long sat on the foot of the bed in the soft blue dress. It was cotton, pale like the sky and buttoned all the way down the front. It was perfect.   
  
“There’s my sweetheart.” Bucky said cupping his lovers face in his still human hand. “Pretty as a picture. Come on babe pucker those lips for me.”   
  
Steve did as he was told and blushed as he felt the glide of lipstick on his mouth. This one was called Dubonnet - dark like blood and made his skin seem that much paler. When Bucky kissed him it smeared a little, but then that was part of it to because Bucky liked to leave him messy.   
  
“So pretty.”   
  
“Thank you Sir.”  
  
“Stand up for me doll.”   
  
Steve got up slowly, careful to smooth any wrinkles out his dress. Something about putting in on made him move carefully. Made him sit quietly, made him…want more. It was like flipping a switch in his head that brought him back to that little bed in Brooklyn. Back to that moment when Bucky could lift him up easily and surround him in every way. The dress made him feel small again, protected and loved.   
  
Bucky walked around him surveying the fit and fall of the garment. He reached out unbuttoning the blouse by one, two, three closers. “You know honey, moral girls remember to wear their bras. How can I let you go out like this? Have other guys eying up my dame cause they can see her tits through her dress? What kinda joker do I look like?”  
  
“I..I’m just stayin here with you Bucky ain’t no body gunna see.”   
  
Barnes seemed to consider this unbuttoning the dress further. “Oh is see, my little girl is being dirty for me. These pretty panties on, you’re a dirty girl aren’t ya Stevie.”  
  
He gulped lowing his head as the metallic finger top trailed over the bulge in the thin lavender lace. “Yes, I  ...I’m a dirty girl.”   
  
Bucky smiled and pushed the now open dress back and over Steve’s shoulders, “yeah, but you’re mine. I love you baby, I love how dirty you are for me, how wet you get for me. Is your pussy getting wet for me right now? I bet it is.”   
  
He shivered nodding. Bucky’s voice whispering filthy words made him weak.   
  
“Say it.”   
  
Steve gulped and closed his eyes. “I’m wet for you Bucky, you make me so wet.”  
  
“Tell me what you want sweetheart.” Barnes fondled his lover through the lace with his metal hand watching the goose flesh prickle over Steve’s skin. “Tell me or you won’t get it.”  
  
“I want…I want you to fuck me Bucky”  
  
The brunette smiled leaning in to lick and suckle one of the blonde’s nipples making Steve gasp and shudder. Taking one of the little buds between his teeth and pulling just enough to illicit a little cry. “Tell me where babe.”  
  
“In my pussy.”  
  
There wasn’t much talking after that, Steve found himself bent over the foot of the bed and Buckys metal fingers probing him from behind. He knew what they would find, another part of their play was Steve getting himself ready. Making sure he was slick and open for his lover.    
  
“So wet for me sweetie, have you playing with your little clit thinking about me?” Bucky asked, training his fingers down from the blonds crease and along his length.   
  
“y-yes.”   
  
“What do you think about when you rub your clit Stevie?”  
  
Steve’s face pressed into the mattress as his heart pounded. “You, inside me..touching me.”   
  
Bucky cooed and knelt to kiss Steve’s lower back, “My sweet girl, your such a good honey you can’t say those nasty words can ya? Can’t tell me how bad you wanna be stretched out and filled up. Breed up for me. Hmm?”   
  
He could feel the rough stretch of Buckys face on his skin, the way those strong hands touched him everywhere as he spoke. Reaching under each and caressing his belly when Bucky talking about ‘breeding’ him. It’s not like Steve really had the equipment but when Bucky talked about it like that. It made him believe, made him want to be stretched and swollen with Buckys babies.  It made him painful hard that Steve feared he might come right then and there. “B-bucky please!”  
  
“I’ve got you doll, don’t you worry that pretty little head.” Oh and there he was sliding inside going all the way until there flesh was flush together. “God it looks so pretty sweetheart, seeing how full you are.”   
  
“Bucky…Bucky…”   
  
Barnes loved seeing his girl like this, wonton and drooling into the quilt. Loved to take her slow and rock every inch into that tight warm body. The way Steve lost it and quivered begging for more, and he would give his sweet girl more. He‘d turn Steve over and stare into those loving blue eyes and kiss those red rose petal lips till they were swollen and shore. He‘d give his best girl everything,  for as long as he could until they were covered in sweat and Steve was begging. “I love you babe.” He’d whisper and that always made Stevie cum.  “ Your mine, till the end of the line.”  
  



	4. Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Featuring Agent of Asgard Loki /Daddy fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little lazy so no "smut" but sexual tension is a-plenty

 

In his head Tony knew this was wrong, Loki and his magical godliness or not ...he had the body of a teenager.

What a body it was too. All lean muscle and fair skin, the kid had a cocky grin and he knew exactly what he was doing when he sauntered into Tony's office. Ever since Tony had become Director of Shield and by extension was now overseer to these kids who were suppose to be the next generation of Avengers, he'd been dealing with Loki's shit.

Of course this wasn't the Loki he remembered, apparently the original God of lies had been reborn..literally. Into this grinning little tease currently invading his office once again.

"Good evening Mr. Stark."

"Loki.." Don't look, he wants you to look. Little minx is just gunning for you to let your eyes linger too long. Don't lose it now Stark.

"You know... it's rude not so look at someone when you say hello..Sir."

Fine do it but make it quick one glance then back to all this stupid paperwork. You're getting to old for this.

So he looked.

He wished he hadn't cause Loki and those damn leather pants, some things never change. If anything they got worse because now the kid wore them low rise with a fishnet shirt and were those...nipple rings? Who let that happen!

"How'd ya make it through the metal director Lokes. Seems like your new door knockers would'a set it off." the older man snarked.

Loki laughed and leaned against the desk, "That's the first thing you notice? For shame Mr. Stark, but if you really want to know.... Lets just say your guards are easily convinced to let an egar young lad like myself through." He purred slipping off his jacket, letting it hit the floor behind him.

Tony leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was getting to old for this shit. It seemed like that was becoming his new mantra ever since the grey in his hair was threatening to put down the deep brown."I don't want to know what you did and you need to leave. I know for a fact Thor has you on curfew."

"Thor is not my father. If I had to call anyone Daddy...Mr. Stark. I think I'd rather it be you."

The director felt his mouth go dry. "Whatever game this is kid I'm not playing it." he wanted to though, maybe that made him wrong but he couldn't shake it.

Ever since Thor had shown up with the gangly little brat all those years ago. Tony watched this kid grow up...he shouldn't look at him like this.

Moreover, this was still Loki. The God of mischief might have a new face but still waters run deep. That almost other worldly green of the youth's eyes still sparkled with ...what was it he said in Stuttgart...ah. 'glorious purpose.'

Loki placed his palms on the desk and leaned in, a slight rose to his high cheekbones.

Why did this kid have to be so beautiful.

"This isn't a game to me. You can't tell me you haven't seen me. I know you have I know you watch me ...I-I like it."

Oh yeah Tony had watched alright. Loki in the training room was something like music and magic. He learned from the best and he took it all and made it his own. Tony watched and felt his shirt collar dampen and his  tie suddenly feel like it was damn near strangling him. "Get out Loki."

"I'm 18 today and you can't tell me no Stark."

There was a slight twitch in the inventors brow. He'd seen loki's file and today was...Risking a glance to his watch he knew the kid was right. "So what, you think cause you aren't in the bait menu I'll just jump at the chance? "

Loki groaned and threw his hands out. "Why do you have to be so nonchalant. Why go on about all this decorum." spitting the words out like they tasted foul. "I've seen the footage stark...the man you used to be. That man wouldn't have thought twice about clearing this desk for me."

"Well he grew up. That's what people do..we learn to adult after we've pissed away all that youth. Its easier on the joints." Tony leaned back watching the younger man pout. He couldn't even say Loki was wrong. Part of him still wanted to bend that mouthy brat over and....

Wait.. No. Not going there. Never ever going there.

"Boring. Completly and utterly boring.I thought you were different." Loki scowled. He hated being told no.

"Sorry to disappoint. Why don't you go play house with someone your own age lokes." Tony said, watching the annoyed young man start to pace in front of him. He knew the kid had a short fuse as most do at that age but this was a little more desperate than usual. Something was going on with this little stunt and Tony was sure he didn't have enough time or energy to deal with an angsty melt down right now.

Suddenly, the young man stopped and looked out from the office window into the courtyard below. "They don't know me.Not really. You do Stark. They know what the all-mother has granted. This new improved version of an old monster that even don't remember that well. You look at me and still see him. Even so...you have want in your eyes."

Every alarm in Starks head was screaming to leave this alone. They were treading to deeply into waters that he had never been much use at.

"Loki. You have a second chance, if you keep looking back you're wasting it. Trust me kid, I know all about second chances."

"Why do you think I came here?"

The director stood pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what daddy issues you need to work out or whatever this is, but trust me when I say there are other fish in the sea."

Damn that kid for his speed because one moment he was across the room and next there he was clinging to Starks jacket. Face open and and not a lie in sight. Damn him.

"I want you Mr.Stark."

Maybe he was a fool, an old fool with ego that still liked a good pet. Maybe he was wrong for winding his fingers through that long ink black hair and pulling Loki's hair back, bending that sinful form to his will and loving the ease of it.

Yeah it was wrong, but maybe he was a little tired of playing by the book. "Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"Yes daddy."

"F.r.I.d.a.y, lock down my office. Privacy mode."

_"Right away boss."_

 


End file.
